


His dark materials (and Theirs as well)

by spacetimerift



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Other, also Noah is just ugh I love him, because they deserve a nice ball date, firestorm - Freeform, they deserve a lot actually, wink wonk y'know is implied but not actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: I love Firestorm and the aesthetic of ballrooms so uh whoopsieTitle inspired by Paradise Lost (yes I'm reading it yes it's lobbycore yes all my fics from now on will have thusly inspired titles I have an index card full of quotes and will not be taking criticism)
Relationships: Judas/Gerard | Gee (The Lobby)





	His dark materials (and Theirs as well)

Judas idly traces a fingertip around the edge of their champagne glass, watching their husband move through the crowd like a wisp of smoke. Of course Gerard would manage to both find and choose an actual ball for their next date night. Ignoring the clamour of false promises falling from nearly every mouth in the room, they lean against a marble pillar with deceptive casualness. The white and red veins of the stone accentuate their black waistcoat and trousers in contrast to a blindingly green shirt. Sensing their husband’s gaze, Judas turns to him and winks significantly in their way that means “get your ass over here.” Fully knowledgeable of the intent, Gerard shrugs and grins before disappearing into the throng again, searching for whatever nearest conversation he might be able to join in order to elude them.

At that moment, Judas decides to chase him, champagne be damned, and wastes only a moment placing the now empty glass on the nearest flat surface before flashing up and across the ballroom, appearing in a lightning-bright flare directly next to Gerard, who pretends to be shocked at the development. Gasping theatrically, he places a hand over his heart, resting it on his gold-trimmed red jacket. “Why darling,” he says, “I thought you were ignoring the merchandise!” Judas grins more toothily than Gerard ever has, laying a possessive hand on his hip. “Who, me?” They ask teasingly, tracing their gaze across his lips and neck before leaning in to whisper “Enjoying the view is my favourite part.” The only sign that Gerard heard them is the shuddering breath he draws in, immediately swallowed by a muffled groan as Judas nips along his jaw.

One of his hands closes on their arm and one of theirs takes hold of his hair in return, making them revel in the gasp he lets out. “C’mon babe,” they urge wickedly, “why don’t we make our excuses and get out of here?” Gerard squirms playfully against their grip, making as if to return to half-assed socializing, stilling immediately as Judas squeezes his hip. Breathlessly, he giggles, leaning into their neck. “What can you promise me, darling?” Their grin turns downright predatory, making their husband shiver instinctively, gold irises contracting into a bare ring around the black of his pupils. “I think you owe me,” they whisper, just brushing their lips against Gerard’s ear, “for being a teasing little bastard.” Breath caught in his throat, Gerard just nods, trying and failing not to look as desperate as he feels. A boom resounds across the space, following the crack of lightning the couple disappears into, and the party stops for a moment.

In a back corner, Dave sighs and hands 20 dollars to a smirking Noah. “Fucking hell, man, I thought they’d at least wait until midnight!” The blue-haired man just shrugs, making the tails of his pitch-black coat sway. “Never overestimate the self-control of a horny storm god, dear brother.”


End file.
